Collin Rutland rejoices with Prince Vinther over peace
The Duke and Duchess of Tapabuo were seen with Colonel Collin Rutland (son of Lord Rutland, heir apparent to Barony of Yttinnis) and Stepahine Rutland today in Tapanuo's capital, Yttinnis. Both couples were seen on the Palace of Parliament Balcony at Lunch time. Speeches were exchanged to crowds looking on. Duke of Tapanuo, Prince Vinther, with Duchess of Tapanuo, Princess Emma and their children, Harald and Magnus. "My fellow Tapanuan's, we stand here on the most momentous of occasions. Words hardly comprehend my joy for the announcement. Emotions do not justice the sheer happiness I feel. Peace is now upon it and with it the chance for reflection, cooperation and warmth. To all of you, I say this, hug your parents, siblings, children and family just that little bit tighter as you rejoice in your homes tonight. No longer must we bleed and ache over our boys and girls on the front, they are coming home to us, like a glory time before the war. While we celebrate peace we are also celebrating a more important occasion as well. We are celebrating and remember the lives of the brave, selfless men and women of the Imperial Armed Forces who took up their Emperor's call to duty and served under the Gods' with honesty, integrity and courage. I say a prayer for them, as I share with you all. Tonight, with the Royal-Imperial family, I shall be attending a Service. My gratitude is endless and, as your Duke, I share with you all the deep sense of appreciation to those Falleens. '' ''No family has not been affected by this war. I therefore say, peace be with you. You are the Gods' own people and have been chosen for a special course. Rest well and thank you." Colonel Collin Victor Arthur Rutland, Stepahine Rutland and President of the Congress of Deputies, Theresa Rosewood. "My father, Lord Rutland and your Federal Representative, extends his apologies for not being here today. Instead I stand before you, fellow countrymen with a juicing, bouncing and uncontainable smile for today is the day of peace. This day brings with it much to reflect, remember and celebrate. The day of peace is the day of remembrance, more than any other. The day of peace is the day of celebration, more than any other. The day of peace is the day to reflect on everything, past and present. Today, this day of peace is the day we join in unity and put behind us all that has plagued us. As my father said in 576AER, 'don't become spewed, however. There is work to be done and a people to save. So long as there is a person on our streets, a child without food, a worker without protection, we must work our hearts out to provide for our people. That is where our hearts must lie. That is where I must put my efforts.' '' ''That is more true today than it was back then. War was merely one of our problems; not all of them. Now the focus must be on fixing our problems here at home, in Tapanuo. Being a Colonel in the National Guard, I see the horrors on the streets and I know the issues we face around us. In faith and unity, by the Gods above us and the people around us, we can fix our problems. For now, for today, let us love together in a common brotherhood, knowing our boys, my friends, my brothers, are coming home." Category:The Imperial Constitution